<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The code of the Greyskulls by the_Frank</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744016">The code of the Greyskulls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Frank/pseuds/the_Frank'>the_Frank</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CATRA AND GREYSKULL [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jeeves &amp; Wooster, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Frank/pseuds/the_Frank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after the funny business considering a certain clock, Bow is in dire need of help. His relationship with Glimmer isn't what everyone thinks it is, and something's must be done.<br/>Unfortunately, Adoras plan to help goes completely wrong and now it is up to Catra to save the day and her mistress from a destiny worse than bad oysters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Perfuma (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CATRA AND GREYSKULL [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagge/gifts">Bagge</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezmatron/gifts">Jezmatron</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The code of the Greyskulls</p><p>By the Frank.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The whole business started when I had, or actually just had, lunch at the princess Club. </p><p>Well, in hindsight, I suppose one could say it actually started somewhat two months earlier. I had been invited to Aunt Sharon's estate, something I looked forward to as much as a snail looked forward to garlic butter. I managed, however, to convince her I had such a terrible case of a cold, that I couldn't possibly leave London. She wasn't happy of course, but she is a bit of a hypochondriac (a bit. Partially because there's only that many germs that dare to go near her) and I decided to celebrate with a night out. I returned around 4 a.m. just a bit juiced-up, but not enough to not be completely shocked to find Aunt Sharon asleep in my chair. Apparently she hadn't been convinced at all by my assurances, and so she visited the old lair. According to Catra, she had arrived sometime after dinner, and without me noticing, she saw and overheard me talk loud and wide about my plans and how I managed to fool the old troll. It was only due to the fact that she would enjoy my fear if she caught me red handed after my bloody sins and fell asleep while she waited, that saved me. Catra had by some strange premonition our bags packed and loaded into the car. Within 25 minutes we were on our way to Calais, and in France we waited on peace to return. That took two months, as I said, and here I was, barely a day since we sat our feet back on England's fair and pleasant ground.</p><p>The Waitress (I can never learn their names, I call them the scared one, the lisping one and the one that looks like King George IV. There is something with the eyes there…) who looks like George IV came and informed me.</p><p>"A gentleman wishes to see you, miss Greyskull.</p><p>She managed to make 'gentleman' sound like a contagious disease and I must say I wasn't exactly pining with excitement. I have a few relatives… But nevermind. I finished my wine and left for the visitors room. The board of the Princess club is very strict on the "women only"-rule, but they recognise the need for say a spouse or the occasionally discreet acquaintance to be able to communicate with a member. The visitors room is the only soundproof room in the club, and I actually find it rather uncomfortable without the constant alarm. </p><p>Anyway, my surprise could've been seen from 50 yards when I found that it was Bow that rose from the chair and greeted me as I entered. </p><p>"Adora! Just the woman I need!"</p><p>"Bow! What ho?" We shook hands. I was surprised, but glad. I hadn't seen the old egg since the rummy business with the clock. </p><p>"I say! Bow, this is some great surprise! Let me get us something to drink! What brings you here?" I rang the bell and this time it was the lisping one that arrived. I made the sign for two stiffys. Bow suddenly seemed slightly taken aback and bit his lip a few times. He kept gushing with the buttons of his coat time and time again. Finally he spoke.</p><p>"Well, frankly…"</p><p>But I didn't have to hear it. The signs were clear. I smiled and interrupted the fella. "Ah! Say no more! It's time for the bells of saint Mary to ring, hu? Time to put the ring on it and claim it for life? Shave your leg so the old ball and chain won't itch against the skin? Ready to make Glimmer the trouble and strife of your life? Doing… Aumpf! OW!"</p><p>The old boy had been standing with a finger raised in the air and he ended my speech in the most unsporting way, he placed it in my mouth. "Adora!"</p><p>"Oh, he he! Sorry old lad! Got a bit carried away. But I would love to hold a speech at the reception. "</p><p>He sank back into his chair with a sigh. "...if there will be one…"</p><p>The lisping one came in with the glasses. I grabbed mine and took a sip. "What now? Is there a bump in your road?"</p><p>Bow, still sitting, took the glass only to put it down on the table. "Actually…"</p><p>"What, you have been engaged for what is it? Five years? That's rather a long time without tying the knot, isn't it?"</p><p>He was silent. Then his hand shot out, grabbed the glass and emptied it in one go. "AdORa…" he burped. "Oh...That one had bite… Adora, the thing is… Me and Glimmer ...We're not engaged."</p><p>I was already on the way over to the poor fella. "What ho? ...You mean you have broken up!? Bummer. But Worry not! I will speak to Glimmer. She would be a fool to…"</p><p>"No! Adora! That was not what I meant when I said we aren't engaged! We've never been!"</p><p>I stared at him. "WHAT!? ...But….You live together! You share a flat! Glimmer's dad says…"</p><p>Once again the old boy began to play with his buttons. "Yeah.. Well… you see…"</p><p>“I do see.”</p><p>“What? Oh Adora… It started like this, right? I needed my own place after I graduated.”</p><p>“Oh, I am fully aware of that, you Cambridge-weasel!” I added with a light jab.</p><p>“What now, an Oxfordian able to speak a coherent sentence?” He jabbed back. “Anyway, My parents are well off, but as you know, with my brothers, especially Kurt, graduating so close to me, there wasn’t very much money for me to get my own house suitable for my work.”</p><p>Ah. You see, the old boy is an historian major, but his heart lies with ancient battle techniques. So he wanted a place to live where he could have a huge library and a big garden, (or at least access to) a large enough area where a little gang could beat themselves senseless with crops, swords and daggers. He took another sip and continued.</p><p>“And, AS You knOW, what do they even use in these drinks? Petrol? Anyway, I also wanted to live in London. We did have money for a suitable house somewhere in Essex, but well… You know, Essex.”</p><p>“Say no more, old lad! Leave Essex to the Essecs, that’s what I say!”</p><p>“But, I couldn’t afford a house in London! ...Well, actually, I couldn’t even afford a shed on a backstreet in Croydon. By luck, chance and bribery I heard about this nice little flat near Shoreditch. They wanted to get rid of it fast, apparently it was rumoured to be haunted by the ghost of a chimney sweep.”</p><p>“Oh dear me! Was it haunted?”</p><p>“No, it was just a pair of weasels who lived in the coal box and rummaged through the kitchen at night for food. I named them ‘Susan’ and ‘Dawn’. However, I couldn’t afford it on my own. I mentioned it to Glimmer. She was more than willing to help.”</p><p>“But look here, old egg, “ I said, “You could easily have gotten the sum from me!”</p><p>“Yes well...I didn’t actually ask Glimmer, okay? I just mentioned that I had found a flat. Next day she gave me the money in cash.”</p><p>“Good ol’ Glimmer, right?” </p><p>“Right. And she also followed me up to the Broker’s office to help me negotiate.”</p><p>“Let me guess, she took over completely!”</p><p>“She managed to bring down the rent by ten pounds! Anyway, it wasn’t until I came home that I realized that the contract was in her name!”</p><p>“Well, that sounds easy enough to change, really?”</p><p>“Well, yes. But they also sent a copy by post, Glimmer wanted her own to check for flaws. Her father found it by accident, was so happy that his girl finally wanted to start her own into the world, and furnished it without asking. So she was forced to move in there.”</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“I still needed a place to live, didn’t I?”</p><p>I was silent for a while. “And… the not-engagement?”</p><p>He looked away. “Dad assumed that was the case since we were living together. And then Lady Angella caught wind and…”</p><p>“Ah. Say no more! Never let relatives be involved is my motto!”</p><p>“Let’s drink to that!” He noticed his empty glass. “Say, Adora... Can we have another of these?” </p><p>“Right on my lad!” I rang, this time it was the silent one. I made the orders, she left and returned. Crystal bumped into crystal and I do say we had somewhat of a really nice time. But in the end, the gravity of the matter floated up to the surface of my mind. I leaned forward.</p><p>"So… you haven't proposed. "</p><p>"As I said, Adora."</p><p>"Right! Right.” I paused. “But why not? Just ask her."</p><p>"I can't!”</p><p>I raised an eyebrow, actually two, I can’t do Catras stunt with only one. Apparently it makes me look like a constipated Siamese. “What ho? You are speaking to me right now, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Adora! It’s not like that! It’s... Everytime I try I freeze or my tongue gets tied. I… I really really love her, Adora. She's the butterfly on my rose bush…"</p><p>"Oh dear me. That sounds unpleasant. "</p><p>"What's wrong with butterflies?"</p><p>"Nothing, I meant your tongue. But really now, Bow! I have seen the two of you kiss! She calls you her fiance!"</p><p>"We have to keep up appearances!"</p><p>"For five years? Don't tell me you plan to fake a marriage as well!? Because I can't back you up on that one, old pal! That is one step away from the code of the Greyskulls!"</p><p>"No… I want to marry her."</p><p>"So, do it!"</p><p>"But I need to propose!"</p><p>"Well, do that too, then!!"</p><p>"I Can't ! Everytime I try I can't get a word out!"</p><p>“Come now, it can't be that hard! Say 'Glimmer, I want to marry you!'</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"Really? It's pretty simple words to say, I think."</p><p>"Adora, that's not it! It is in my capability to say it, yes, but... Look, when she's not here there's no problem! But I can’t propose to her when she’s not here, can I? And when I see her…I..." He fell silent and closed down the blinds. I frowned.</p><p>"Oh, come now, it can't be that bad!"</p><p>"Yes it is! You don't understand, Adora!"</p><p>"Now Bow! We need to get this done! I Have an idea!"</p><p>I was pretty sure the old boy was exaggerating. I rang the bell, the waitress (the George IV one) returned and I whispered a command to her. She nodded and left, to return with a small painting. She held it with the backside forward. </p><p>"Now, Bow! Say it!"</p><p>He looked rather reluctant, but eventually he complied. "Glimmer. I want to marry you.”</p><p>"Again!"</p><p>"Glimmer! I want to marry you!" There was more gusto this time.</p><p>"Again and louder!"</p><p>"Glimmer! I Want to marry you!" Now he was as loud as young Frosta at dinner.</p><p>"And again!" I made a sign for the waitress to turn the picture and show him the board photo of Glimmer, back when she was Queen of the board. The effect was instant.</p><p>"Glimmer! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" the old boy sounded like a cracked record. I had to tell the girl to leave with the photo and it was not until she was gone and I had served him a good glass of brandy that he was back.</p><p>"Dear lord, Bow! You were not kidding!"</p><p>"I told you, Adora! And that's why I need your help!"</p><p>"W-well, old boy, I am flattered but..m Why me?"</p><p>"Because you never think before you speak! I need that ability!"</p><p>"What ho!?"</p><p>He said nothing more. I began to think. The old boy relied on me. I had to come up with something. Luckily for him, I had the solution right at hand!</p><p>“Bow!” I ejaculated, “I have it!”</p><p>“What”</p><p>“The plan! First, we hold a dinner on a neutral ground. Plumeria is a good idea.”</p><p>“Why Plumeria?”</p><p>“Aha! That is the brilliance of my plan! If we go there, Glimmer will never suspect that we have a hidden agenda behind it all! She will just assume it’s regular gong-ho!”</p><p>“Yes, but… It’s Plumeria. Perfuma will only serve vegetarian food.”</p><p>“So? A salad once and again won’t hurt the old gal!”</p><p>“No, but… Isn’t that suspicious? Perfuma so rarely hosts parties.”</p><p>“Ah, but you see! It is around these times she does. Last time was one year, two months and one day ago.”</p><p>“...How do you know that?”</p><p>I smiled. “I like to keep a track record.”</p><p>“...You and Entrapta really have things in common. Oh, speaking of Entrapta! Adora…”</p><p>“No! No no and no! I am not sponsoring her wicked entrapments. And now we are talking about YOU. So, this weekend, we will go to Plumeria. And here’s the dealbreaker, as they say in America, he he. After dinner, we will relocate to the smoking room. I will arrange so Glimmer sits in the chair closest to the door. You will leave and return wearing a blindfold!”</p><p>“A blindfold?”</p><p>“Yes! Don’t you see? You know where she is, but you can’t see her! It’s brilliant! You can go straight to her, say your thing, remove the folds and there you are! Proposed and done!”</p><p>Bow stared at me. “Adora… That’s actually… a good plan!”</p><p>“I know! Wait, what do you mean, ‘actually’!?”</p><p>Bow had to take his leave though, but we cemented the date. I offered to talk to Perfuma and he offered to invite guests. As I returned home, I found Catra in the kitchen, preparing cherries for the old cocktail tray.</p><p>“Catra! We are going to Plumeria this weekend. Can you have the bags repacked in that time?”</p><p>“Certainly miss. May I however ask why we are going there? I can’t recall a polo tournament in your schedule?”</p><p>“Ah, that is the beauty of it! It is my cunning plan! Now, you don’t know this, but Bow and Glimmer isn’t actually engaged!”</p><p>“I was actually aware of that, miss.”</p><p>I stared, even if I should be used to Catra knowing all by now. “Really? How?”</p><p>“Scorpia, miss. She always talks too much after a cup of coffee.”</p><p>“Coffee? Not anything stronger?”</p><p>“She isn’t allowed near those spirits since the incident with the napkin, miss.”</p><p>I was silent in thought for a while. “...Right. Well, you see! We are going to make an honest man out of Bow! You see…”</p><p>I explained the plan, and it sounded even more ingenious this time, if you ask me! I expected a nod and a smile, but all I got was a neutral face and a  "Hmm, miss."</p><p>I must say, it annoyed me immensely. That woman gives me no credit on the thinking area at all! "What's with the hmmm, Catra? Come now, tell me! It’s obvious. You don't like the plan."</p><p>She coughed discreetly. "It's certainly doable, miss. However, it contains a few too many unpredictable components to secure a successful outcome."</p><p>"Catra. I hold your intelligence in the highest of ranks but now you are talking radishes! There aren't any unsure components! It will be just us in a room, all bow needs to do is to come in and ask."</p><p>"Very well, miss." I felt the rolling in my neck, but I wasn’t going to let her have that. I walked over to the fruit basket, grabbed an apple, bit it and relaxed.</p><p>"I can feel it, Catra! This weekend will be a success."</p><p>"Indeed, miss.”</p><p>On Friday after lunch, we were prepared to take the car. The bags were loaded into the thing and Catra was waiting, engine roaring. As I exited the house, I saw the disapproving look in her eyes.</p><p>“Alright, Catra. Out with it! What is it now!”</p><p>"Is that the hat you plan to wear, miss?"</p><p>"Yes, it is. I purchased it today. It's italian. Latest in from Milan."</p><p>"...I see, miss."</p><p>"You don't like it."</p><p>"It is remarkable indeed, perhaps a tad bit too much for someone with your coloristic charisma.”</p><p>I gave her a suspicious eye, but she seemed to be perfectly serious. Well, finally I could add a weakness to her. She didn’t understand hats for a shilling. I shook my head, jumped into the car and then we left.</p><p>In Plumeria we were met by Perfuma’s maid Lonnie. She easily took our bags and carried them to our room. I say, what is it with my friends and buff, strong and wellbuilt servants? Even my uncle Hordak has one, spanish guy, large and silent and built like the Tower of London! Not to mention Scorpia or Mista’s Huntara! Catra is probably the exception of the rule, but she replaced blunt force with daggers. I haven’t seen her in a fight and she repeatedly refuses to spar with me. But with that woman's ability to move, a dagger is presumably the right weapon for her!</p><p>Bow had arranged for a wide variety of guests. Save for us, there was young Frosta (So excited to be at her first real shindig. I say, the youth of today!), said Mermista and Sea Hawk (I saw the tight grip on his arm. Apparently he’s in the dog house again. Don’t know why, I haven't read about an arson in ages.) Lady Entrapta (Who actually wore a dress today, lords have mercy. She usually goes around in a pair of overalls. Probably useful, but it always gives Catra the cooties.) and of course the host herself, Perfuma Fink-Nottle. She is a fascinating woman, a really good egg. She is a perfect child of nature, you know the type. You read about them in books written by women named Hermione or Gwendolyn with double surnames. They live in a little cottage with a snow-covered roof with three ducks in the shed, a cat in the window and the pig next to them in the bed. And they go "oh dear" and "you gotta feel with nature ". Perfuma is just like that, save for everything I mentioned. She is the daughter of a lord of whom all I know is that he usually wore beige because it made him blend in with the tapestries. </p><p>We entered for dinner, I threw the occasional "hullo!" And the "what ho's" in the suitable directions before I siphoned in on Bow.</p><p>"So, old chap? Are you ready?"</p><p>"Frankly? No."</p><p>"Oh come on! What's stealing a clock compared to this!?"</p><p>"This is different, Adora!"</p><p>"In what way? Well, save for no stealing and no breaking of the law, that is."</p><p>"Well, you see.. It always feels better when Glimmer is involved."</p><p>"She is very much involved, I say!"</p><p>"Adora!" He looked around to see if anyone had noticed his outburst. He continued in a lower voice, "She doesn't know that! And… well… she gets cranky when she doesn't know. "</p><p>I felt for the poor man, I really did. I once had a twice removed uncle who hated surprises so much, he refused to leave the house if the weather forecast in the paper didn't line up with the actual weather. However, this was for the greater good for Glimmer! I was sure that she would understand. I snapped my fingers. "I know it! How about a rehearsal?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Yes! It will be perfect! Just a second!"</p><p>I ran to fetch Catra and then we all three went to the smoking room. "Alright! Bow, do you have a blindfold? Catra! We need a Glimmer!"</p><p>"I see, miss. I am not sure if I alone can replace such a grand personality."</p><p>"Catra… No, we just need you to sit here."</p><p>"I see, miss."</p><p>"Now, Bow? Come here!"</p><p>"But I can't see you!"</p><p>"Hmm. That is a problem…"</p><p>"Might I suggest that Master Bow should perhaps use a mark point so he knows in which direction he should go?"</p><p>"Brilliant Catra! Bow! There's a pillar on your left! Grab a hold on that one!"</p><p>He groped the air for a bit and then he said "this one?"</p><p>"No, I meant the one on the right!"</p><p>"Your right or my right?" He changed pillar.</p><p>"It's 'I am right', Bow! Anyway, that's perfect! Now just go straight forward. He did so, but very slow, and he ended up hitting his knee on the chair.</p><p>"Ouch! Sorry Catra!"</p><p>"It was nothing, master Bertram. May I suggest you do it again and count the steps this time?"</p><p>He did so. It was 11 steps.</p><p>"Alright! Let's do it for real! Catra, in the chair. Bow, next to the pillar!"</p><p>They got into position. Catra assumed a Glimmerish pose which was amusing but highly inappropriate. And then we waited. And waited. And waited. Finally I called for the old boy! What funny business was he up to?</p><p>"Bow?"</p><p>"How am I supposed to know when I should go?"</p><p>"What do you mean? Glimmer is there, isn't she?"</p><p>"But what if she's not?"</p><p>"Well… I could give you a signal! I could… light a cigarette!"</p><p>Catra coughed. "You don't smoke, miss. And miss Fink-Nottle doesn't allow cigarettes. "</p><p>"Ah yes. Bummer. How about…"</p><p>"Perhaps you could drop a spoon, Adora!" </p><p>"Great idea! Okay, dropping the spoon!"</p><p>"Perhaps miss..." Catra interrupted, "Right now would be better to abstain the drop? It might draw attention. "</p><p>"Right you are, Catra! For now I drop an imaginative spoon!"</p><p>"But how will I know if you drop an imaginary spoon? I can't hear that!"</p><p>"Blimey! I didn't think of that! What was that, Catra?"</p><p>“Nothing, Miss. Perhaps for this one moment, just a simple ‘go’ would be sufficient?”</p><p>You see why I enjoy this woman's company? “Brilliant!” I cried. “Go, bow! Go!”</p><p>And go went gone he did. He took the 11 steps like a panther and was on his knees next to catra in a blink. Without a hitch he said “Will you marry me!?” to which Catra replied a dry “unfortunately not, master Bertram.” That did take him aback a bit until he removed the blindfold.</p><p>“Jolly good! Now we just have to wait until after dinner and have Glimmer ready.”</p><p>“Glimmer ready for what? What are you doing? Adora? Bow? ...Why are you holding your tie like that?” Well, as they say on the big talkie screen, “here’s another fine mess you got me into.” Glimmer stood right behind me, I didn't even have to turn around. (I did of course, anything else would have been rude!) We couldn’t very well give away our plans before they were supposed to happen, were we? On the other hand, if Bow could just spill it here and now everything would be fine. But, of course, the old egg froze just as he did at the club. </p><p>“Bow? Bow? Really, is something wrong? Bow?”</p><p>Finally he unfroze. “No! No, I just… I need to change ties.”</p><p>“In the smoking room?”</p><p>Catra coughed and stepped in to dissolve the tension. I will definitely give her a raise! “If you permit, miss… I suggested to Master Bertram a slightly darker type that fit his shirt better. I have it on me, and it was a bit quicker to go here than to your quarters.”</p><p>Once again she saved the day! I could kiss her, hadn’t we been surrounded.</p><p>“Oh. Okay. Well then, Carry on!”</p><p>However, her suspicions were raised and she was on me again, just shortly before dinner was to be served. “Adora, I want the truth! What were you up to?”</p><p>I was in the tight spot again. I COULD have told all, but that would ruin the whole schtick. The point was for the poor lad to prove himself worthy and if she knew it would remove some of the feat. However, Glimmer as I said, hated surprises almost as much as uncle Elmer. I decided to go for the golden middle way. </p><p>“What ho, Glimmer?”</p><p>“Adora… You KNOW something. I know. I can see it in your eyes.”</p><p>“Glimmer, my girl! I can’t tell you, but I assure you, it will bring tears to your eyes, I swear!”</p><p>“Adora, I don’t…” And then the gong rang and dinner was afoot. Saved by the bell!</p><p> </p><p>End of part 1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dinner turned out to be a lively and very tasty thing. I say, I didn’t know broccoli could be presentable as an actual edible product! The vegetarian menu is always a bit of a risk, but we had made sure that tomatoes were optional. Glimmer can’t eat them, you see. Makes her… heavy. And that would be a bad thing for later. The company was a blast, I had no idea it could be so fun to sing along to a shanty! Mermista looked like she was half proud, half wanted to sink through earth. Frosta was always the first to join in and she is rather loud, so it was never quiet. Always something.  Well, as the dessert was removed (Strawberry sorbet with a pinch of honey and passionfruit whip. If Anatole wasn’t jealous of Perfuma’s cook, he ought to be!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drinks had just been served and we had moved over to the smoke room. In name only, Perfuma hates cigarettes and cigars. She tolerates pipes, but no one of us smokes a pipe so we just drank and chatted. And then suddenly, I have to be that dramatic, because that's how dramatic it was! And then suddenly, there was a voice behind me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, my stars! Adora Greyskull! It's been ages, darling! What happened, did you lock yourself in the bathroom again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned around towards the voice and did my best not to show my absolute surprise. This character was not someone I expected to see at the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, for the part of the London cultural audience who regularly visits Old vic, the West End Musical Theatres, the Revues and the Royal Court Theatre down on Sloane Square, the name of Sir Integral Wingate Dolores Maria Travytskij is household, but I do feel the need to tell you a bit about them. If anyone is THE actor, it's them. Their range is incredible and even Catra is reluctantly impressed. I have seen them in everything from a panto, via Hamlet as a brilliant Juilet, via the most swaggering of Pirate captains in the Penzance, via the most smashing Peer Gynt to barely a few months back, when I saw them two nights in a row in Porgy and Bess, as Bess and Crown, respectively. They should be a pleasant company, but they are far from it. Partly in due to that volatile ability, and also their habit of dressing in a way that Catra calls 'absolutely outrageous but irritatingly implacable' is why I refer to them as they. They’re also the only ones save for Glimmer who never walks without high heels. In our circles, however, they are known as Double Trouble or simply DT. They are a notorious source of mischief and stirrer of problems. I do say, just the sight of them standing in front of me, in a daring yet brilliantly cut dark green smoking, and with a lipstick nuance three steps down from dark green, was enough to make me want to cancel the whole plan and flee to Prague.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I of course did nothing of the sort. A Greyskull never leaves her duty!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I say! DT, you old stinker! What brings you to the old country? Last time I saw you you were with that film star, what'shername?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waved it off with a gesture that screamed nonchalance. "Oh, that is so old news, Dor! Barely worth a notice in last week's News of the World. I admit she was cute, but she couldn't keep up with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what brings you here?" I was certain they hadn't been invited.”I didn’t see you at the dinner table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you know me, I never eat on an empty stomach. As to why I am here… I’m fishing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fishing? Here? I guess the lake or the brooks are usable for that, but I don’t know what you could catch. Pike perhaps, but..." They laughed, thereby interrupting me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Greyskull… Fishing in the meaning ‘Looking for a suitable partner for a matrimonial union, then’. Looking for someone Rich, stupid and single if you prefer that wording. I am not getting younger and well... You don't get rich by playing King Lear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt like Mermista had caught me off guard with a right hook right in the solar plexus. Now, I always hear that I don't understand subtleties, but this wasn't even an attempt to be subtle. They looked like an absolute wolf as they took me and the room in. They were after a rich person to probably leave after six months with most of their money and all of their dignity. They looked at me briefly, but found me insufficient, which made me equally happy and insulted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I must have looked like that picture from that norweigan fella, because the began to giggle. "Oh Dor! You are a riot. Don't worry. I won't steal you away from your trouble and strife. I am here for the big game."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left me standing there, completely dry. I didn't even react to the tired burn about me and Catra. The woman in question materialized next to me in the next moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, miss, that you have been introduced to Sir Integral.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My stars, Catra! What are we to do? They will cause a mess, I know it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra cleared her throat. “Perhaps this is a good moment to abort the plans and proceed with just a pleasant evening, miss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” I cried, discreetly. “We must finish this, and as soon as it’s done, the better! I keep an eye on DT and you watch over Bow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well miss…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I placed myself in the centre of the room, next to the fireplace. I never let go of DT with my eyes but the damn stirrer can be the chappiest of chaps when they want to, and seamlessly moved across the room. There was a moment, though, when they went up to get a round of drinks. I quickly scooted over to the bar. “What Ho, DT? Thirsty? Let me help you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smiled a toothy smile, if I did throw a spaniard in their works they sure didn’t show it. “Why, thank you Dor! Can you give me one Manhattan, two Whiskey sours, but easy on the sugar and add a little more bitter, one regular Bloody Mary and to finish it off, one special Long Island with whiskey instead of Gin and just a touch of Soda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the double, DT!” I figured that even with that nasty order, if I did them, nothing would happen!” And not to brag, but I have studied Catra. I am a bit of a barfly in that manner and the drinks soon filled the tray. They soon were over at the centre of attention, handing drinks out left to right. I must admit I was sweating. I had to make myself a G and T just to cool down the N.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frosta made her way over to me. “Adora! Let’s do some armwrestling!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What ho?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you’re not a chicken, are you? Come on now! Those muscles must mean something, don’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Frosta...have you been DRINKING?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, SO? I am 21, you know! I am old enough to drink and smooch and boys and fight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smooch AND boys? Frosta, how much have you had?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just ONE! I swear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frosta! I say!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Adora...You say I say all the time! But really, what DO you say? You say you say you say, I say SAY WHAT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...Frosta… I am not sure exactly…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Thirtyyearolds…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Catra showed up. “Something wrong, miss? Miss Mangrove?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up. Mangrove? Ah yes. Frostas surname. I can’t fathom how Catra can remember all those irrelevant stuffies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora is boring and refuses to armwrestle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see miss. While I respect your wish for some amusements, armwrestling is hardly a gentlewoman thing to do. If you want to prove your wit, may I suggest a game of brains?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darts, miss. Mrs Anastassakis is a very prominent player, I heard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s dart?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You throw small arrows to a target, miss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah! That sounds like a piece of cake! MERMISTA!” and she was off. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>I let out the breath I didn’t know I held. “What ho, Catra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to inform you that Master Bertram has left the room and is prepared, using his spare tie as a blindfold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jolly good! Things are soon over! Can I get you something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow of a smile played on her lips. “Never during duty, miss. But Sir Integral did ask for an Irish coffee. I was down in the kitchen for some coffee and cream, perhaps you can add the whiskey and the arsenic, miss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra… I agree that they are a first class scoundrel, but poison isn’t the way to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, miss,” she said, as she decorated the glass with the whipped cream, “they have probably built up a tolerance. Snakes don’t mind their own venom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was gone before I could berate her. DT accepted the drink with the biggest of smiles. Do they know Catra from before? Only then did I notice that Glimmers chair was empty. And on the table in front of where she sat was an empty glass with red dots. It all fell down into the deep dish for me! I had lured the trap for myself. The Bloody Mary! And I had been generous with the tomato sauce… She would be out for a while! Well, that wouldn’t be a problem. I just had to not drop the spoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next moment, the clattering from a dropped spoon rang through the room, followed by a  “Sea Hawk…”, a “I am sorry my dear. My arm apparently was stuck!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I once read this book where the chap stood next to himself and watched the world from the side. I must say I wasn’t an especially charming view. I stood, mouth agape and stared with one hand on the desk and the other on the never to be dropped spoon. I also saw Bow emerging from the door and slowly making his way over to the chairs. I saw all the room turn their heads towards him, save for DT who already looked at him with a snide smile. Then he got down on one knee and spoke, at a normal speed, thankfully enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My darling! Will you marry me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Bow! ...Um… It's a bit sudden but… Yes, why not!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BOW!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room froze again, but thankfully I could watch it from inside my own eyes this time. And hear it with my own ears. ...That would have been strange indeed. Anyway, the replies weren't said in the order I had predicted them to be. The first was to be Bow's proposal. The second was supposed to be a happy Glimmer and the third was our happy exclamations. </span>
  <span>Bow, the good boy, was the only one in the right spot but at precisely the wrong moment. The second line, the one intended for Glimmer, came from a very surprised Perfuma! And the third one, the singular pretty upset exclamation came from a rather upset Glimmer in the doorway. </span>
  <span>She turned on her heels and ran off. I couldn’t see, but I was sure she was crying. Bow had a beaming Perfuma around him, and the rest of the room was wondering what kind of stone had just been thrown through the window. I instantly ran after Glimmer, I found her in the hallway, coat and hat on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer! Glimmer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to me. By jove! Her eyes were red with tears and her makeup was smeared, showing that she did indeed use that cheap model Catra was sure she used and that I said was nonsense. “I suppose this is the grand surprise you talked about that would bring tears to my eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer! Now, listen…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Adora, I don’t want to listen. I want to go home. And I want you to leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I had nothing really to say after that. She turned, and left. There was a hand on my shoulder. “My my… what DRAMA! I had no idea that you folks were so FUN!” It was DT. Now, I am a well-bred lass, but I was tempted to spit them in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, since she asked you to leave her alone, I suppose there is room for me to go play the shoulder to cry on. Tata, Greyskull. And thank you for my cue. You were wonderful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There I stood when Catra found me five minutes later. I had to choose my words wisely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catra, we are in a bit of a jiffy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, miss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose this was what you meant with 'unpredictable circumsizes' or whatever it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. "Unpredictable circumstances, Miss Greyskull. And while I did have some doubts considering Master Bertrams abilities in the blindfolded areas, Sir Integral's appearance was a surprise even to me, Miss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I say. Who could have known things would be so messy. Anyways, this needs to be cleared up. That won't be much of a problem, a bit messy, but not worse than a regular Tuesday at the club."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra looked away briefly. "Such an easy solution might be a bit problematic to execute, miss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? Bow just has to explain to Perfuma and Glimmer that he made a mistake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am afraid it won't be that easy, miss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Why not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She coughed. "Miss Glimmer is proud and she might not have mentioned it to you, but it has been somewhat troubling Miss Little that master Bertram never proposed to her. She had begun to doubt him really being interested. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blimey! But how could she suspect anything like that? The poor fool worships the earth she walks on!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed miss. But he is not someone who talks about his feelings very much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's rather silly off him, considering Glimmer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed miss. And then there is Miss Perfuma. While she isn't enamoured with master Bertram more than anyone else, she has had some issues considering her parents </span>
</p><p>
  <span>pressuring her to marry. While not a subject to a burning passion, Master Bertram is pleasant enough and a good friend. If she were to marry, that option is as good as she can have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I say!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed miss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, not only do we have to make Glimmer understand how much Bow loves her, we also need Perfuma to start hating him! We can't claim he was temporarily mad, can we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A court of law is much more tolerant of that than the mind of a woman, miss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not the ones to speak like that, Catra!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We ought to know our own sex, miss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, the rest of the evening was rather awkward, sort of like you were having goose for dinner and it turned out to be a duck. There were greetings from all around the company in various degrees, but we were all puzzled. Catra was right, Bow had to keep up his appearance, gentleman as he is. Mermista and Sea hawk congratulated him heartily. Frosta glared, she has always been on Glimmer's side no matter what and Lady Entrapta just scribbled like a maniac in her note book. Perfuma looked happy. For me, it was nothing more than a chore. </span>
  <span>The evening was ruined and I didn’t want to stay in Plumeria for much longer. We excused ourselves and took our leave the very same evening, citing a forgotten croquet tournament as the reason, but a beaming Perfuma assured me that our luggage was to be sent after us. </span>
  <span>I canceled my Sunday riding session. I concentrated my efforts in finding and making up with Glimmer, but she was nowhere to be found. I couldn’t skip all of my duties, so after tuesday, my search became more and more sporadic. Catra probably knew, but she said very little about the affair. She was very much the perfect servant during this week. </span>
</p><p>Well, to whom God will, there be the victory of course but still... Bit of b<span>ummer really.</span></p><p>End of Part 2.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One week later, though, there was finally something happening. Well, I SAY finally, but it was the complete opposite of finally! More of a “rats!” There was a ringing on the door. Catra left and returned with a telegram. "Hereby you are informed of the engagement between Glimmer Regina Patience Little and Sir Integral Wingate Dolores Maria Travytskij"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sank down into the sofa and handed the telegram to Catra. She read it and raised her eyebrows significantly. She was as upset as me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn it all!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed, miss."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That scoundrel! They sure didn't waste any time! I bet they were somehow behind it all!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is possible, Miss."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is a fine mess. And I admit it, I solely dropped myself into it. Completely. I have been the completest ass of all asses. I am at your mercy, Catra. Take whatever offending piece of clothes you dislike and throw it out. You have carte blanche." Silence. "Catra? ...Catra?" I cried out when I heard no answer. The woman was deep in thought as I turned around to look at her. It took a few minutes of unfiltered wonder from my side before she reacted, and answered. "My apologies, miss. This is a delicate matter. And while I can't congratulate you for your plan, it is not entirely your fault. Sir Integras presence on the scene was hardly something you could have guessed beforehand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, at least that's SOME comfort. That Double Trouble is a darn mosquito! I have no idea what to do!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, miss… I can’t say I see a straight road. But we need a place to start. I have word from Scorpia that Miss Little will be in town tomorrow. I know where she will have lunch. I suggest you go there and talk to her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra! Even I can understand that won’t do any good! I am pretty sure she sees the name Adora Greyskull as a personal insult to her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She coughed. “It is a possibility, yes. On the other hand, she is not likely to turn you down if you take the direct and straight approach, if you permit the expression, miss. I am just suggesting this: go and talk to her. There might come something good out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? ...Oh whatever. I will do it. I can’t get my head around why, though.” I shook my head. “I will never understand why you’re always so helpful, Catra. You could’ve just given me my tea and let me wallow in misery on my own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra smiled and sat down in my lap. She gently stroked my hair and kissed me on my forehead. “Because, Miss Greyskull, you are a genuinely good person who wants to see your friends happy. That is something to treasure these days and times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, after that, I had no choice but to go. So lunch hour found me in the corner of What street and Were road (I am hopeless with geography. I just showed the driver a note.) where the restaurant in question lay. It was a small italian place, Luigi’s. I had never been there, but I never denied myself some nice macaronis, so inside I went. I saw Glimmer immediately at a table near the right back wall. I strolled up as careless as I could and said “What ho! Glimmer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up, and all the enjoyment she’d had from the food was gone the second she saw me. “Oh. It’s you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind if I sit down? I am thinking about lunch, what do you recommend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop pretending, Adora. You hate italian food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I say! Glimmer, that was rude!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>You’re</em> rude. You dare show yourself here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tried my best ‘what ho’laugh. “Glimmer, I assure you, I was purely in the neighbourhood and happened to pass by!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you didn’t. You know five addresses in London, and one of them is Buckingham Palace. You don’t even know where we are now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, that is unfair!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Tell me, in which direction is the Thames?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I once again laughed. “That’s easy! It’s… um…” The silence was speaking for me. It was rather uncouth of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just as I thought. You’re here because your floozy of a valet told you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glimmer! You take that back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I? I bet she was behind it. It’s not like you and Bow could muster up something like that on your own. No, scratch that! It is DEFINITELY like you and Bow! So stupid, so… childish! At least now I have a partner that respects me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I swallowed and said with as much of a neutral voice I could moisture. “Yes, Double Trouble and you are engaged, I read.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at me. “INTEGRA and I are engaged. And stop using that insulting moniker. You don’t know what they have been through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glimmer…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They haven’t had it easy. But you could never understand that! You didn’t grow up an orphan! You’ve had everything served to you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I did, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh." She paused, slightly hesitantly. "Well, apparently you came to a good, loving home!" She continued in a slight more annoyed than angry tone. "They had to grow up more or less on the streets! Fighting for every meal! Everyday was a battle! But you can not grasp that with your simple mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if you were going to sweet talk my dear NOT-EX-FIANCEE, don’t! I won’t hear it. That… that… PIG of a man! Integra told me all about that kind! I am glad that I got away when I did!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I wasn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if you think you can try to bring up the old stories about other girls, they have explained everything! The papers always blow things out of proportions! There were very simple affairs, and everything was simple and honorable. No infidelity was involved, there were mutual agreements. And that… dreadful Gwendolyn woman or whatever her name was is nothing but a gold digger who tries to get somewhere in the business by muck raking and smearing of innocent people. Integra is a noble and pure soul who never has felt love… until now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It actually made me a bit sick to hear. You see, I have been in the company of a poor lad bewitched by DT before and it was just the same story again. And to hear Glimmer… I could try to talk to her, but I knew it was a lost cause. And when I think something is a lost cause, that says something!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I returned to the old lair filled with deep and dark thoughts and absolutely no lunch. Dark thoughts may fill your mind, but they leave you rather peckish, I say. I did however not stop at some nice place for lunch, I wasn’t in that mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra!” I cried, entering the old lair, “Throw me some sandwiches with ham and cheese and perhaps something tasty to send it down with. I have had the worst lunch without food since school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming right up, miss.” She entered immediately with a tray absolutely swarming with meat-, dairy- and salmon covered bread, along with a beer. I don’t drink beer often, but sometimes it’s just what you want, you see. And catra always seems to know when. “I apologize, but I didn’t find it unlikely that it would end like that so I took the liberty to prepare these in advantage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra, you saviour!” I dug in on the baked delicates with a frenzy that didn’t stand a pack of hungry wolves after.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really damn good! Especially the salmon. Well, the old bean is satisfied. But I must say, Catra… I am not feeling the old Greyskull joy today. This is a really prickish situation, I say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed miss? What did miss Little say, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, the classic boring rubbish.” I gave Catra a quick run-through of the stuff Glimmer had said. “The old stinker really has her under their thumb. It’s depressing even! What should we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps you shall proceed with the sparring with Mrs Anastassakis, miss? You have that scheduled today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There might have been a slight weight on the word you, but the suggestion was so smashing that I brightened up instantly. "What ho! I forgot completely! I could use some bruises on mista to clear my day! Thank you Catra!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bowed. "I try my best, miss Greyskull."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I dug up the old gloves and a suitable mesh armour to go with it, and left. I saw Catra watching me leave through the window. She really looks out for me.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not from the personal narrative of Adora S. Greyskull.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra waited an extra 15 minutes after she saw her mistress pass through the crowd. She made herself a cup of coffee and spent five minutes contemplating if it would be worth it. The answer was a reluctant yes, and she put on her jacket and shoes and left. She wasn't exactly fond of travelling on the underground, but it had to make do. It was the quickest and most discreet way to travel around London, and she could always claim reasonable desirability, should anyone spot her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The actor lived in an extravagant flat in the blocks near Victoria station in a newly built house architectected by a new hot head. It was as flamboyant as Double Trouble self with the pink marble breaking off from the gold and black that was thrown around the house. She stopped in front of a pet store to give her appearance one last check. A gentlewoman was never to look tardy. And she had no illusions about what this was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>War. Absolute and unforgiving war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just another thing that Miss Greyskull, -Adora didn't understand. Didn't want to understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For crying out loud, her opinion about the current prime minister was that "is it so hard to find a bloke who smiles once in a while?" She shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fool. Catra had worked for many a fool in her day, yes. She had done her best to make their lives easier but... It was different with Adora. She was as pure and clean as a child and she looked like a greek goddess. Catra had fallen hard and heavy for her and when the day had come where she found out that the feeling was mutual...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Serving Adora had gone from a duty to a labour of love. Catra had once, when she was very young, seen a stray cat, dirty, thin and smelly, defend her equally dirty and thin kittens from an attacking Crow. The cat must have known it's chances were small  but she still had fought, because that's what a mother does. Adora was her kitten. And damn it if someone was trying to hurt her. Besides, it had been years since Catra had been anything akin to a stray cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was shown in by a smart maid wearing a skirt that in length belonged to the variety. Double Trouble sat in their living room dressed in nothing but a dressing gown. They had already put on their makeup, and that green eyeshadow and companioning lipstick made them look like a lizard. They were looking at a chess board intensely when Catra arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn't seem to take any notice, but she wasn't perturbed. Instead she coughed, slightly louder than usual and said: "If you're playing as white, I suggest you move the tower to E8, and then you will reach checkmate in two more draws.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Double trouble looked at Catra, then the board. Then they made the move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But then it will be easily captured by the queen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed, sir. But if you follow up with your own Queen to f6, the rest should be a simple solution. It would be obvious, even for you, sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who the devil are you?" They said, as they swung around to face her. Instantly their face changed into someone who very well recognized the visitor and why. "Oh. It's you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you do, sir?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, spare me the pleasantries. Just say DT. I know you came up with the moniker, better use it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well, DT."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got up from the coach, with a mix of reluctance and teasing indifference. "Drink? I swear, darling, I am DEAD if I can't have a cocktail before breakfast."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's 2 p.m. s...DT."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So? You gotta have breakfast before lunch, don't you? But I see what you mean. If I am to be married to Glimmer Little I will probably have to adjust my circadian rhythm. For a while."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made themselves a drink with very much Curacao. "Mmmm! That knew which internal organ to destroy. So. Just give it to me. Money? Protection? A plea to my decency?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I beg your pardon?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They splayed their hands, causing the drink to spill a bit. "Oh, don't pretend! I know why you're here! You want me to break up with Glimmer. I bet they paid you a princely sum to come here trying to convince me. What was it? Forty pieces of silver, Iscariot?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra cleared her throat. "I am not here on anyone's orders, SIR. I am here on my own violation. I am however, indeed here to ask you to withdraw all your claims on the lady you mentioned. You have three days."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DT watched Catra in silence as they continued with their drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not going to bribe you or make a plea. I will simply inform you that if you don't withdraw, I will put Miss Little in contact with Dora Mason, Lady Elizabeth Lakenheath , Lady Florence Cray, Honoria Glossop  just to mention a few of your latest 'engagements.' I do understand that you have a certain… influence… over miss Little. However, some of these people are from her own circles and she will listen to them. One can be pushed aside. Five… harder to explain. Not to mention the occasional transfer of money."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DT was still silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can also inform you that I can put her in contact with Stephanie Byng and Gwladys Pendlebury, of who's role in the scandal concerning Lord Bosham is well known to me and will be obvious to miss little as well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra finished and waited. The reaction was... not quite what she expected. What happened was this: DT began to laugh straight out, then they rose from the couch and refilled their drink, still laughing. They paused to take a large sip, now smiling like a whale. But then their voice became steel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, that's the game, Catra? Blackmail? You think you can threaten me? That is rich, coming from you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They crossed the floor in no time and they were in Catras face, closer than anyone except one was allowed before she could breath. "I would be very careful throwing my weight around if I were you. You see..." They made a pregnant pause, "I know, Elisabeth. I KNOW."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To have her much dreaded first name thrown into her face by an opponent was like an electric shock, and to her enormous irritation, Catra gasped. DT was silent now, but they didn't need to be more precise. Catra knew exactly what they meant. After a few moments and another sip while their eyes were locked with Catras, they continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Adora Swordhand Greyskull. Not the brightest in the bunch but comfortably rich and fairly pleasant company. I suppose the two of you have life sorted out? It would be a shame if someone would spill what the two of you do when no one is looking... Perhaps I should have a word with her Uncle Harold Hordak? Nah, it's not necessary. Her dear Aunt Sharon will do. She won't even need a name or a face on her provider of that piece of information, she will be so completely enraged by what the two of you do that she won't care. You will be thrown out on the streets like the filthy rat you are… And good luck to smart yourself out of <em>that </em>situation.  And for your darling Adora, I think the navy. Or maybe the army. Or even worse! ...she might be forced to WORK!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grin was back on Double Troubles face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope we understand each other. Now, Get. The fuck. Out of here. And stay out of my business, Elisabeth. "</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>How Catra managed to return to the street she wasn't really sure. But she wasn't the same as on the way here. The journey home was a silent ride, emotionally equal to the general's return, who had lost his final battalion and at his enemies mercy completely. She wasn't used to this kind of failure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was she to do? She looked at the time on the wall of the underground station and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First prepare dinner for Miss Greyskull. And then there would be time to think. One failure just meant you had to come up with another plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>End of part 3</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sparring and the lunch had given me an incredible appetite. I tell you, nothing gives more peace of the mind than hitting another person as hard as you can where they least expect it. Me and Mista spoke very little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got the telegram too, Greyskull?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I sure did, mista."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn it, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right ho, old gal!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let us be quiet and just punch each other, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I say!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And well, that was what we did! As I returned, Catra was as always ready with dinner and a glass of something pleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, thank you Catra! Just what I needed!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very good, miss Greyskull."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat down for dinner, chicken curry with rice. I was in slightly better spirits. "It's a damn funny business, this, Catra."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed it is, miss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the longer we let this continue, the more will DT let their snares grow around Glimmer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very colourfully described, miss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And all the while, Perfuma and Bow will sit there and have it cosy and pleasant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two sides of the coin, miss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blimey, Catra! We need to do something! DT is the toughest one to crack! Maybe we should start with Perfuma?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra didn't cough, for once. Instead she had a thoughtful look, like she actually took what I said seriously. It was such an unusual event that it did scare me a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is a good point, miss. However, both projects have similar difficulties. Sir Integral has, as you  know, filled Glimmer's head with so many promises and subtle jabs at us and her ex-fiancee that it's almost impossible to break her out, and it will probably enhance with every day. And Master Bertram and Lady Fink-Nottle is probably, as the practical people they are, already planning for a future together. It is significant, miss, that master Bertram asked for a blueprint of Plumeria to make adjustments for him moving in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know… Oh never mind. The chambermaid?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The stableboy, miss. A well meaning, but bland character named Kyle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I threw up my hands in despair, causing me to lose my balance and fall down on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh to heck with it all! You know, Catra! There are moments like these that I almost wish for someone like DT to have my aunt Sharon. That would be punishment enough for them! Heh!" I added, with some heat, "Maybe I should have been the one engaged with them. Then aunt Sharon would have been their problem! Right, Catra? ...Catra?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The poor girl was almost completely pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catra. Um… I… this is really… I… um…" I took another deep breath and concentrated. "I'm sorry, Catra." I whispered and moved closer. "I… It was just a joke. Just a joke." Slowly the color returned to her face. It was clear that something had started to stir inside the brain of hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apology accepted, miss Greyskull, although it was slightly unnecessary. You have just given me an idea, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah! I knew it! So, spill it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a bit early, miss. I need a few more days. But there are possibilities indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I say! Well then! Care to join me on the couch for a coffee and a good book, Catra?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. "It will be my pleasure, miss."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few weeks passed. I hadn't seen Glimmer since the failure at the club and she more or less disappeared from my horizon. I did see her in the coloured picture press, however. She and DT were really kicking the gong around. They were seen in restaurants, in the theaters, on premiers, on the hottest joints and the latest 'must be seen at's, always wearing big smiles and even smooching from time to time. The  net around her grew and there was nothing we could do. I asked Catra at least once a day, but her reply was the same. "I am as upset as you, miss. But we can do nothing but wait."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> At the opposite side, I did get a few words there and now from Perfuma and Bow, since I still went there for my sessions with Swift Wind. The old girl, -and the lad when he was joining us- looked… Contempt. Not happy, but contempt. She told me about plans for renovating. Getting the kitchen functional. Modernize the bathrooms. And, which gave me a cold sweat, turn one of the guest rooms into the children's quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words were enough for me to scramble. I rushed back to London and ran screaming into the old lair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catra!" I cried, "Perfuma is having a baby!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra lifted an eyebrow. "Really, now miss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, alright!" I added after catching my breath. "So, they're just building a children's chamber. But still! The plan is on the way and the bed is a-rockin. Soon. I think. We need to act now!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra nodded. "I agree completely, miss Greyskull. And as a matter of fact… The idea I mentioned before is ready to be put into action."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I waited eagerly. "Well, just tell me what to do!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, that wicked smile I have learned to fear a little. "You, miss Greyskull is going to become a black-hearted criminal!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stood up from the couch and held up my hand. "What ho, Catra? Also, is it you that stole my example of ‘Dark Dirk and the bloody mess’?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat. "I did not steal it, miss, I put it on your bedside table three days ago. Now, let me explain. As you may know, the Horde has as a rule for membership, that every member must write down their master's worst faux pas in the members journal?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, and shuddered at the thought of the multitude of chapters that was about me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, Sir Integrals current maid is not a member, but their predecessor, Incognita, is. I got her permission to read some of her passages a few days back and I have some information that will be useful to us. All you need to do is to present the facts to Sir Integral and be clear with your intentions. Either they withdraw or you will go to Glimmer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds straightforward enough. But will they actually come? I mean, it has to be fairly obvious why we are inviting them, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is most probable, miss. And that is exactly why I think they will come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Catra was right. Nothing to add to that, really. I sent an invitation via telegram and already at breakfast I had the answer. “Coming. XoXo. /DT.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And coming they were, I had barely got into the old armor and perfected my tie when Catra announced “Sir Integral is here to see you, Miss Greyskull.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In my best imitation of a London desperado, I cried “Right on! Send them in, will you, Catra!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, miss.” Seconds after they entered. Catra had not managed to make them take off their clothes, since they entered with a full length leather coat and a wide sports hat that in every way made them look like the film gangster I tried to be. I had suggested to Catra that perhaps a small pencil moustache would make me more believable. I am not going to present her answer, all you need to know was that it contained the word “no”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DT! What ho! I mean, Caam inn!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rolled their eyes but smiled. “Greyskull. You invited me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Yes! Right. Let us get comfortable, shall we? A glass of Madeira, old egg? I mean, Scotch on da rocks, eye pardner?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had a glass ready to offer them, but with a swift move with their hand, the glass was out of my hand and on the carpet. Shame on the drink, but the glass didn’t break at least. "Adora. Please, don't insult me with your cheap liquor. You don’t possibly have some Absinthe, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes, yes of course of course! He he. 'On the double!' ” I went over to the bar and made the preparations. All the time they were silent. Awfully rude, I mean, sure, I was going to, you know, blackmail them, but really, what’s wrong with cracking a smile once in a while? I decided to give my act one last shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope them mugs didn't se ya cam in here. I don't want any witnesses that I can't shoot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shot them a glance. They were looking at the few paintings I have on my walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not very cheerful are ya? Well, I sappose it's gettin on ya nerves, these kinda thangs. Before ya know it you're in barney!.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped looking at the paintings the instant I spoke and started to look at my furniture. Just to show I wasn’t a people’s pleaser and a suckup, I changed the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, you chaps at the theatre… How do you… I mean… do you… you know… right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, finally, they spoke. “Can you please stop? I don't know why you are trying to sound like a fourth class actor in a fifth class talkie, but for the love of gin, PLEASE STOP! I know you are a fool, but… at the very least, do you have the drink ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh sure! Here!” They took the glass and drank it slowly in one go. I must say it impressed me. I tend to drink it very very slowly, I don’t like the taste actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Greyskull. This is getting dull. Just get to it. What do you have to say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn't feeling very much up for this. They looked absolutely bored and I felt that my chances were out the window even before we had made them. But Catra was never wrong. Usually. So… Better crack on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So..yes. Old egg, I am sorry, but you can't stay engaged with Glimmer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my! Please tell me why?" They rolled their eyes and leaned forward without any real interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you are a bad egg, a bit on the runny side and complete with the smell and the cracked shell, you see. I wouldn't really enjoy seeing Glimmer married to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now really! And why should I care about what you think? Guilty as charged though." Finally they did crack a smile, but it was very far from a friendly nice smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes. You see… Um… I know all about that affair with Lord...um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bosham. And his two mistresses."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I snapped my fingers. "Bosham! That was it! Yes! So, here's the deal old chap! Tell Glimmer the engagement is off or she won't hear a word about your involvement with Lord Bosmans unmentionables!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first they just stared at me and the  DT began to laugh, at first heartily, in that enticing way that spellbinds an audience, but it started to sound more and more like the cackling of a mad hatter!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Adora… You poor thing. Say, have you read any Sherlock Holmes, by chance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shined up. Was the chap going to be human? “Oh yes indeed! I…” But they shut me off instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is this passage where the great detective tries his hand in an affair just like this. His hand had absolutely no cards, no clothes, just the smallest of smalls. He, however, did an honourable attempt. You, Greyskull, is nothing but pathetic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rose from their chair and walked over to the bar, making themselves a new glass of absinthe. “I admit, I had no intention on anyone in particular when I caught wind of your little get-together. But the collection of odd members of the club interested me. There was drama, surely. I have a nose for that. And there WAS!” They drank. “I watched you from a corner as you prepared your little comedy. Ah yes…. What a lovely little childish plot you had come up with! Cavallier, but childish! It was not hard to find the obvious weaknesses in it. Actually, I wouldn’t even include the word ‘hard’. It was child's play! Childsplay! And to get Miss Little to throw away all her loyalties and eat out of my hands… oh, it was laughably easy! Her clothes didn’t look very nice on my floor, though. But, a quick visit to my tailor and that little thing was fixed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I blinked. Clothes on the floor? Really, has their maid no work ethics?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She needed next to no convincing. The poor dear was so heartbroken it was boring. Sure, I gave her the washed-out version of my past, but actually, that wasn’t necessary. The poor tart was in my grip from the word go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt a chill down my neck. It could have been an omen, but I know that when the door to the kitchen is open along with the window in my bedroom, we get a draught. Too bad really. The mood was right for some supernatural ingredients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… what do you plan to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the usual. Marry her, convince her that we need no prenuptial agreement, transfer as much of her wealth from her pockets to mine before she notices, frame her for infidelity and divorse her. All in a year's work. And after that… I can start my own theater and only perform what I want to perform. Only the purest and best form of theatre!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a way, that was more threatening than taking Glimmers money. It sounded like the words of a true humdrum. Really, why are these bad eggs always such prudes? Why can’t they invest in musical comedies? I felt the need to speak my mind. “Now look here! Do you really expect me to sit in silence and do nothing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I expect you to ring your <em>maid </em>and make her bring me a glass of champagne to celebrate my upcoming marriage!” There was a brief sound of a ruckus behind me. “Is that Catra? Well, I shouldn’t be surprised. Waiting by the hole to see if the coast is clear. Catra! Now get over here with champagne!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I must say, they could teach Aunt Sharon a thing or two about being scary and intimidating. I say, it's something of a feat to completely break that old Greyskull spirit. Now, they didn't manage to! But they got pretty darn close. Then came the familiar discreet cough in the background. I felt relieved that I at least wouldn’t have to stay through these last painful minutes alone. DT didn't even turn around to see. "Now, Catra! Don’t be tardy! You must have a decent bottle somewhere even in this rats nest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked around. And stared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They swung around, eyes on me. "Adora! do stop looking like a birdhouse! You look even dumber than usual. Catra! Where's that champagne?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at the door where Catra would be expected to stand, and sure enough, there she was. But the old gal wasn’t alone! Next to them in the doorway was Glimmer. I would have expected her to be angry, but she smiled, her most angellike smile. "Hello beloved. Your stupid tart has arrived. I believe we were supposed to have lunch. Was that before or after you planned to nick my wallet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got to give it to DT. They knew the game was up instantly. They looked at Glimmer, then me, then at Catra that suddenly stood in the doorway, smiling a smile that very deliberately exposed her teeth. DT shook their head, laughed quick and dryly and smiled, a smile that did not reach their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well played kitten. Well played. Ah well. I guess this is it then. It was fun while it lasted. You’ll be hearing from me." They began to head for the door when Glimmer caught them by the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh uh. You are not going away just yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really now? What are you going to do? Call the police? Well, good luck with that! It’s not like it’s illegal to break an engagement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I am not. I know they can’t do anything. But I am not the police. I know a lot of people. I will put it simply. You get the heck away from here. You leave England and stay. Away. And if I see you again I don’t care what will happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed. “Oh, please! Are you also trying to threaten me? Listen, Sparkles! I know dirt on all of you. Your sweetheart Bertram, Mermista Anstassakis… Perfuma, although I admit that one isn’t worth many pennies. And the jewel of the crown, Adora and her own little tribad. So shut the breadhole, princess!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The result surprised us all. In a blink Glimmer was in DT’s face and smacked them right across the face with a stiff right hook. It wasn’t the most technical one I’ve seen and she couldn’t put very much weight behind it, but the determination and the chock was enough to force DT a few meters back. Glimmer was fuming now. "You... You... BASTARD. I swear, You get within arms reach of my friends EVER again and I will END you. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You hit me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra coughed, discreetly. “Sir, I believe you fell and hurt yourself on Miss Greyskulls mantlepiece. Isn’t that right, miss Greyskull?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What ho? OH! Oh yes! Yes! Really! I saw it all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-h...so t-that’s how it is…” They were panting, but tried to regain posture. “M-Miss Little,  do you know who you're up against? If you try, and by all means, do, I will bring you down with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will gladly fall with you if that means that my friends will be safe from you again. Gladly. I will be there with you, at rock bottom, watch your complete fall from grace and I will be happy because you will never hurt anyone again." Glimmer spoke with a low, hissing voice that reminded me of a flat tire. Discreet, but with the promise of great damage in the future. </span>
  <span>There are times when Micahs "YOU HAVE DONE GOOFED, GRAYSKULL"-face is on Glimmer. It's actually a bit terrifying. DT was silent for a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...You are probably stupid enough to do so. Very well then, Glitter. I will go. I will be a good girl and stay away from your pathetic, idiotic friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is you who are pathetic, Integra. You are so cold and alone you could stand in the middle of Oxford circus and have ten miles distance from anyone. You hear all the cheers, but when they are gone you are nothing. NOTHING! Adora may be an idiot, but you, Integra. You are a fool."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the following silence, Catra coughed. “I believe, sir, that the boat for Australia leaves in two days from Southampton. I suggest you take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They glared at Catra, then they left without a word. Catra said “Excuse me, Miss Grayskull, Miss Little. I need to keep an eye on the potatoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, by all means, keep eyes. Well, Glimmer! All’s well that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Adora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Shutting up.” Glimmer was silent. She glared at the door, then at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Adora. I have understood that most of this mess is your fault."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hmpfed. "Come now, old gal! That is rather unfair to say!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The dinner was your idea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, yes, but…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the location?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Yes, but…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The vegetarian food?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now that was Perfuma!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you approved! And the whole idea with Bow and the blindfold?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what do we learn from this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Don't combine proposals with dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Always ask CATRA before YOU get an idea." She rang the bell. “In time I may be able to talk and perhaps even laugh about this, but that is not today and you are NOT the one I will be talking to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a cough, Catra was back in the room. “You rang, Miss Greyskull?”</span>
</p><p><span>“No, Catra.” Glimmer said. “I rang. Your mistress is an idiot. A very dear idiot, for whom I’d give my life, but an idiot nevertheless. It’s obvious that you're the brains in the household, Catra. </span>We are going to get my fiance back. He will propose to ME and I will marry HIM and we will be insanely happy, have four kids and end up as boring as my parents. So,<span> what's the plan?"</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Previously on 'the code of the Greyskulls'</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> "So, what do we learn from this?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "...Don't combine proposals with dinner?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No. Always ask CATRA before YOU get an idea." She rang the bell. “In time I may be able to talk about this, but that is not today and you are NOT the one I will be talking to. We are going to get my fiance back. He will propose to ME and I will marry HIM and we will be insanely happy, have four kids and end up as boring as my parents.” There was a cough, Catra was back in the room. “You rang, Miss Greyskull?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, Catra.” Glimmer said. “I rang. Your mistress is an idiot. A very dear idiot, for whom I’d give my life. But an idiot. It’s obvious that you're the brains in the household, Catra. What's the plan?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The shadow of a wicked smile was on Catras lips for barely a second. Glimmer didn’t notice, but I did. I  rolled my eyes, She wasn’t going to let me live this one off easy.</p><p>"There is a simple solution, miss. It does however require a bit of sacrifice from your side.”</p><p>“I will do anything.”</p><p>“Very good miss. I think the necessary result will occur if you start visiting Plumeria."</p><p>We both stared at Catra. "What ho, Catra? Are you suggesting that she should go there and try to break them apart?"</p><p>“Be quiet, Adora. We are talking here. Really, Catra? Are you suggesting that I should go there and try to break them apart?"</p><p>Catra smiled briefly again. "Not at all. You should just go there as a good friend. Twice a week for a month. It will not be hard to arrange, Miss Fink-Nottle is very hospitable. However, it is important that you don’t go alone."</p><p>I heard the silent question, and I answered the call! "Say no more, Catra! Glimmer, of course I will come with you! When…"</p><p>Catra cleared her throat. "Miss Greyskull, I can not recommend that. While it is not out of the question for you to join once in a while, the result will be better if someone else can join. While your positive personality and gay view on life is often invigorating, this is a situation where, if I may borrow a term from the advertising world, less is more.  Do you perhaps know of another person who can accompany you, miss Little?"</p><p>Glimmer put a finger under her nose to think. "Well… Mermista can’t stand to be with Perfuma more than once a month. Frosta <em> I </em>can’t stand more than once a month. Entrapta...NO. Mom...Oh heavens no. Hmmm.. “ She was silent for a moment. “...I guess I can ask Scorpia to join me. She’s crazy about flowers so I suppose she wouldn't oppose to much."</p><p>Catra nodded. "She will be most sufficient. I suggest you call miss Fink-Nottle and arrange a meeting tomorrow. Now, if you aren’t too busy, a simple lunch is ready in the kitchen. I would have prepared the table here, but due to circumstances, I wasn’t able to make the proper arrangements."</p><p>Glimmer heartily agreed, in her words she was hungry as a skunk. “Apparently, hitting a crook straight across the face gives you an appetite” as she said over the veal. </p><p>I agreed, and suggested for her to join me and Mista in the ring sometime. She didn’t say no at least. Once she had left, I sat down with tea on the old couch and prepared myself for the parlour scene.</p><p>"I say, Catra! You did it! I must say, it felt like a grand failure for a while there. I guess you had the whole scenario clear? But how did you know it would work?"</p><p>"Well, miss. The central idea was this: Sir Integral is at heart an actor. They can't do anything for long without an audience.  I imagined that even if they might be suspicious, the opportunity to brag to someone about their feat would be too tempting to refuse."</p><p>"And right you were! They were dripping with pride there!"</p><p>"Yes miss, I saw."</p><p>"But really, why even go so far? They did threaten Glimmer, they could have forced us to be silent without giving away anything?"</p><p>Catra smiled. "If I may put it this way. They already knew that we wouldn't dare to do anything. So we were, if you permit the expression, 'safe'."</p><p>"Blimey. But really, what could they do to me? I mean, to us?"</p><p>I looked at Catra, whose eyes suddenly got a darker nuance of blue and gold. The realisation hit me like a brick. "You went to them. And they threatened you. Didn't they?"</p><p>"They threatened you as well, miss Greyskull. " in a low voice, a whisper, she added "I could not allow that."</p><p>"Catra…" I am not ashamed to admit that I embraced her there and then. When I finally let go I said "so, with you doing the groundwork, you expected that if I was to do a similar attempt, they would be too tempted to show off?"</p><p>"Indeed miss. That was a side effect of you being the one doing the dirty deed, so to speak. It was more than probable that sir Integral would come to the conclusion that it was I that pulled the strings behind you. And that would provoke them to say even more."</p><p>"I say! But how did you get Glimmer to come?"</p><p>"I told her that sir Integral wanted to have lunch with her today."</p><p>"Here?"</p><p>"No, miss. I gave her the instructions to go to Simpsons, well known to her, by pretending to be their maid. There I had arranged with the establishment to tell her that they had to leave and refer to her that she should come here."</p><p>"My, that IS a feat! How did you manage?"</p><p>Catra smiled even wider. "I know the director, mr Lashor. He and I...We are acquainted, miss. It all fell into place. She arrived just as DT began to get under your skin for real. I apologize that I couldn’t tell you about her presence, but it was crucial to the positive outcome that your reaction was natural and therefore you had to not know."</p><p>"You all keep saying I am the world's worst liar."</p><p>"And that is the honest truth, miss, but it's actually a virtue… Most of the time. "</p><p>"Well Catra! Horrah, I say!"</p><p>"Thank you miss." </p><p>The moment called for a kiss, and neither of us protested. As we sat together on the sofa, however, a thought had just struck me. "What is the plan for Perfuma?"</p><p>"You will soon learn, miss."</p><p>"Come now, catra!"</p><p>"Once and again, miss, it is crucial to the successful outcome that you don't know. But," she added, while she patted my back, "Neither does Miss Little. If the both of you just do as I say everything will end up fine."</p><p>"Oh dear me."</p><p>She coughed. "I believe you had your own plan for the unengagement?"</p><p>"Yeah, but… it all seems silly now. My plan was going to tell Perfuma that Bow was drunk as a skunk and that it all was a bet. She would call it off for sure then!" Catra gave me a look. "That bad, Catra?"</p><p>She cleared her throat."I would not approve of that plan, no, miss Greyskull. It would have been awfully cruel to miss Fink-Nottle. She has not deserved to have her heart broken."</p><p>"Catra! What ho? ...not that I mind, but...You're usually not this soft."</p><p>"Well, miss. A certain type of women needs to stick together. "</p><p>"What type? People from Blackpool?"</p><p>"...Not exactly, miss Greyskull...</p><p> </p><p>I saw very little of Glimmer during the following weeks. I actually didn't see her at all. In spite of several invitations and phone calls to participate in mine and Mistas practices, I never got hold of her, or a 'yes of course!' I didn't even see her at Plumeria!</p><p>I think she deliberately placed her visits on days when she would be sure I wasn't there. I knew that Catra had said it was better if I didn't go there with her, but really, there has to be a time where it is suitable! I have been known as a pleasant company many times! I did go up to the estate myself, of course! While I can't say I noticed anything different on the first occasion, after barely a few weeks something happened! There was a definite lack of "Oh Adora! Do come in and have tea and let us tell you about our latest projects!" and a very prominent presence of "Oh. Hello Adora. You're here again." I say! That is rather uncongenial! Indeed, unbidden guests are often welcomest when they are gone, and surely you have to visit first for that to be true! More often than not, it was Perfuma alone that met me. Now, she did invite me for tea! Most of the time. But something was afoot! She talked very little about her future and marriage and was back to her usual subjects, flowers and growing vegetable marrows. I wonder if there's another type of marrows, really. And if there isn't, why do they feel the need to specify?</p><p>Catra gave me no clues. It was all "very good, miss" or "indeed, miss?" but never "this is what is happening, miss.". Now, I am not the kind to be nosy, but I felt I was part of this conspiracy and I didn't like being kept out. I knew that Catra and Glimmer spoke about the matter occasionally, since she told me about them meeting.</p><p>"Miss Little was here earlier, miss." she could say. "Oh!" I would reply. "What did she want?"</p><p>"She was here to see if you were out, miss." Would the response be.</p><p>"Well? Why didn't you tell me so I could meet her?" I would add.</p><p>"Part of her reasons for coming was to not meet you, miss." And then I would hmpf and ignore Catra until dinner.</p><p>But as time passed, I felt I needed to know. Not even a few passing lunches with Aunt Sharon bashing me for whatever I was at fault for that day was enough to draw my mind from the issue with Glimmer. And Bow and Perfuma, as well I guess.</p><p>Well, then came a Friday where Catra had a jumpy session party at the Horde. Well, I can't say for sure if that's what they call it, but it's food and drinks and she won't return until late.</p><p>Fridays are also Polo day. As petty as it was, I saw my chance. I was going to know things!</p><p>And Catra couldn't do anything to stop me! I fooled her well enough if I may so say! As she served breakfast she was all “are you going to Plumeria today miss?” and I was all “Yes, Catra!” And she was “Will you return in time for dinner as usual?” and I snaked back at her “No, I am in fact not! The team would probably like to celebrate our inevitable victory with a glass of something at the nearby pub. Don’t expect me home until late. Actually,” I added “I might perhaps return very early next morning. Don’t wait up!” and when she replied with a “Very good, miss” I KNEW my trap had fallen in! Or whatever you call it. She fell in it, that’s for sure! Yes, I went to Plumeria for the game, but in secret, I had packed a bag for one night. Just the bare necessities. A change of clothes, socks, unmentionables, a bottle of wine and some chocolate. Well, you never know when the old peckishness sets in! After the polo game I was sneaked into Plumeria. I'm not the best sneaker, it's Plumeria that has rubbish security. The estate, that is. The stables and barns are more secure than the Bank of England.</p><p>You may wonder how I know this. I am proud to announce that it is not my personal experience! You see, a few months back there was this chap who tried to burgle us. I must say, he was probably the most semi-proffessional thief I had met! And that is to say something when I say it. He was very cunning you see! He had managed to dig up that I was going to have a new wardrobe delivered. And the man hid in the package as it was delivered. Then he sneak under my bed and waited until we were asleep. He had managed to lay hands on most of my silver when unfortunately he got caught. He tried to escape through the balcony door, you see, and that door is notorious for getting stuck. He tried to squeeze himself, but got stuck and in the commotion we woke up. I served the man a brandy while Catra called the police. We had a rather nice conversation until the blue men group came to take him away. Turns out he was a really sharpie when it came to breaking <em> in </em>, but never laid any planning on getting out. </p><p>“Eh, it usually works out one way or the other.” Anyway, he told me that he had burgled Plumeria once. Tried to. He got into the estate as easy as pie. </p><p>How is pie easy? I can’t make it if my life depended on it, I say!</p><p>Yes. Well, he got inside, there are a whole lot of doors that are never locked. And there are no awake servants after nine. He could sneak around as much as he wanted. There was just a slight problem. He couldn’t find a single piece that was valuable, save maybe for the curtains and a few antique books about animal care (including a first edition of ‘Wiffle: on the care of the pig’ which I know Lord Emsworth would… Alright, he wouldn’t kill for it. But one of his aunts probably. But this chap, named Albert Brown by the way, left empty handed. Apparently he didn’t know Lord Emsworth.)</p><p>For once he hadn’t done his homework. Turns out, all the valuables (most some very high-insure animals and some very rare species of hens and all the old silver) are kept in the stables. He went there a few days later to check the terrain. Turns out they have servants and guards in the place 24 hours of the day and a few of the night. And they have placed the meanest kickers closest to the safe. He gave up. He had never been a Equestrian man. </p><p> </p><p>All this information worked in my advance as I made my way to the estate. By foot! The car was parked in a rented garage in the closeby village of Eberon, since I didn’t want to take any risk. Well, the risk was small, It was long after dark that I managed to get away. The team did indeed want to celebrate our victory at a local pub. As the old Greyskull mug is honest by nature, I have learned to lie with the truth! I knew we would win. If for nothing else, we have Netossa on our team. That woman has the winner’s skull if anyone has it. She once played a game with high fever just so we could bring home the cup! Well, she also emptied her luncheon in it after the game but to her defence, there was space enough for both the grilled vendace and the lobster soup in it. Anyway, courtesy demanded that I had at least three beers before I could leave and then I just had to accept a glass of port. Also, Mr Mulliner was there, and it is always a pleasure to say “what ho?” to the good ol’ egg and listen to one of his stories. That man has a mind of its own! I say, it was so captivating that I had two additional ports before I could leave. So, as I said, I arrived back at the estate sometime before nine. As Brown said, it wasn't much of a problem to get inside, and hide in one of the guestrooms. I sat there in the darkness a few hours before I began. I had no real plan you see and now I got a nasty case of second thoughts. I said to myself, Really, Adora S Greyskull! What ho? And I could only reply, what ho indeed? This was something Aunt Sharon would come up with, in case she needed to know whether Lord What’shisname was having some cookadoodledoo with his maid or not and if so, could she use that info to get hold of his unique and valuable thingy? I don't need to specify who or what, that’s apparently a common <em> modus operandi </em>for my dear aunt. So I’ve heard.</p><p>    This might also have been something Glimmer would have done, if, say, we were a few friends who decided to give her a really nice birthday present and she had to know or else she’d go crazy. And she would smash through walls to find out! Metaphorically speaking of course. She isn't that strong. Now that I think about it, I wonder who is. Scorpia maybe. Anyway, I am not Aunt Sharon, and my birthday isn't until September. With those thoughts in mind I stood there for a while, struggling with myself. But in the end, I won! I decided I could not in good conscience do this. Breaking in, snooping… it was not cricket. I decided to just leave it all and go back home. However, it <em> was </em> getting late and the game took its toll. I was, to be frank, getting rather tired! And as you know, it's not good to drive unrested. I lay down on the bed of the room just for a moment.  But what ho! Next thing I knew, it was morning! It must have been the fresh air that took me by surprise. And I must say it was a very strange experience waking up alone. It is very rare that I am alone. Without Catra, that is, I knew of course I wasn't alone in Plumeria. One can't be alone in a house with a staff of 23. </p><p>Well, I tried my best to leave the estate. To my irritation, it was much damn harder to sneak out than in. Really, the architecture of these estates should really be more adapted for a need to sneak out. I couldn’t help but silently curse Brown for not providing me with information on how to get out! Well, to the man's defence, it WAS still night when he sneaked out. Well, I had to start somewhere. I opened the door a few inches and spied through the doorway. I have to say, I say! There was no corridor without some servant in it. Really annoying. And while I suppose I could tell them I was a houseguest, I have seen Lonnie's arms. And she, in contrast to her mistress, is not afraid to fight. Catra told me she is into illegal boxing. It is something of a mystery why Perfuma keeps her. Perhaps she doesn’t know about her servant's hobbies? Anyway, I was not going to be the one who faced her uppercut and gave her secret away to Perfuma! So, I turned to the other half of the room. Unfortunately there was no french window there, and the only window in the room had a gardener outside it. Now, a gardener is of course welcome to do his honest and important work at any time, but really, right now and right here? Damn rude of the man! And I bet that had I tried to climb out of the fireplaces I would have ended up in the arms of a chimney Sweep! And that would have been a soot for sure! But finally I had a stroke of luck! You see, this room had its own bathroom (rumour has it that the builder of the estate re-used his blueprints of Hotel Continental in Glasgow and forgot to make any changes save for the reception area.) So, I retired into the twice unmentionable room to brush my hair. (Half a dozen years with Catra has taught me to always bring the necessary items to keep my hair in check. That and better grammar.) After washing my face and ears I felt like I was a bit more Adora and before and hence I opened the door to return to my cell and see if I could come up with an escape plan after some chocolate and the wine which I had yet to drink.</p><p> I immediately ran into Perfuma. </p><p>"Adora!"</p><p>"Perfuma! What ho?"</p><p>"Adora! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Well, I could ask you the same, old gal!"</p><p>"...I...live here?"</p><p>"So you do! Well, keep at it! I am…"</p><p>She grabbed my arm and smiled. Perfuma always smiles warmly, but I did begin to wonder if there was some wickedness hidden in her. Was this Perfuma's way to berate me as well?</p><p>"Adora… It is nice that you wanted to get here early, but really, it doesn't suit you. You don't work before 10 o'clock. This isn’t Glimmers room"</p><p>"Oh! He he… I guess not. Wait, what? Glimmer’s room?"</p><p>“Yes, Glimmer’s room. She came here wednesday.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>"Adora? What's the matter?"</p><p>Now, I often feel confused when people talk to me and especially when they assume I know what they're talking about. In these moments my mouth feels the urge to speak while the grey cells are still drinking their tea.</p><p>"Uh? Well, um… you see…"</p><p>"Perfuma? Perfuma?" A new voice entered our conversation from the left. "I was just wondering,  the green dress is cute but the red dress would… " I recognized Scorpia, Glimmers maid. And she recognized me and began to blush like crazy. I say, it felt like even her hair would turn red! "Miss Greyskull! I didn't… EHRM...Miss Fink-Nottle? Will the green dress be more suitable or do you prefer the red?"</p><p>"Join me in the Study, Scorpia, and let us discuss it there. But Adora? Bow and Glimmer are out in the arbory. I think that's where you want to go. You know the way?"</p><p>I did, actually. I wasn’t sure what had happened, but apparently Glimmer and Bow had managed to patch things up? At least something like that had to have happened, since they were alone. Together. In the arbory. The impact of that thought struck me! Them together? And here she was? I have to say though, she didn't look angry or heartbroken to me. I had to check again, so I gave Perfuma and Scorpia a look as they left. Both seemed happy and jolly enough! I haven’t talked to Scorpia much but I have learned from Catra that she is a rather positive and happy soul. Very thoughtful of Glimmer to bring here, I bet she was there to keep Perfuma busy from heartbreak! Nothing keeps the mind busy like an interested listener, that’s what I always say! Well, since I apparently was accepted as someone with an acceptable reason for visiting the estate I found my way down to the arbory, it's Perfuma's pride and joy, especially the mistletoes in every corner. As I entered I saw Bow and Glimmer together in a tight embrace. I would have blushed, but I have seen them like this before so I just went "hullo hullo hullo!"</p><p> </p><p>They swung round, but I must say they were actually happy to see me. Bow grabbed my hands and shook them intensely. </p><p>"Adora! Adora! She said yes! SHE SAID YES!"</p><p>"What ho? Who said yes?"</p><p>"Oh Adora… you beautiful fool…"</p><p>"Glimmer? What ho?"</p><p>They both looked at each other and smiled. Slowly the lights turned on.</p><p>"Oh. OH! OOOOH! Well, congratulations old egg! Eggs."</p><p>"And! I did it with open eyes!" Bow beamed at me. </p><p>"Splendid, old chap! Just splendid!"</p><p>We just stood there, sunshine and rainbows for a while. But I felt the need for a question.</p><p>"Um? Bow? Perfuma?"</p><p>"Oh. We broke it off on Thursday. Glimmer and Scorpia arrived the day before and we talked quite a lot. She said that I should have my happiness as much as she should have hers. True love was more important than convenience."</p><p>"Why, I say!" I said. "Typically Perfuma to think more of others than her own gain!"</p><p>Bow stared at me and Glimmer rolled her eyes for some reason.</p><p>"Um, Adora…"</p><p>But Glimmer interrupted him. "Yes, Adora. We are all grateful for Perfuma's unselfish decision. And Catra made it all happen. She is a treasure, I hope you see that."</p><p>"Oh, of course, of course. "</p><p>Apparently they had sent a telegram Friday evening asking me and Catra to come and visit today. And Catra, the rock that she is, had answered that we would be there on time. She even hinted that I might arrive earlier since I was probably still around after the game. How she knew that I had planned to go here earlier I will never know, and I didn’t want to ask. Everything was falling into place nicely. Why should I disturb the peace? Catra joined us, as the telegram said, after lunch. And she had purchased a gift from me. "I believe you forgot it at home in your eagerness to be the first to congratulate, miss." I say, that saved me a whole lot of face.  It is nice when something ends well. For once, I didn't need an explanation. I understood perfectly how Catra had reasoned. When arriving non confrontational, Perfuma would see how Glimmer and Bow were made for each other and withdraw her claims! Wonderful! What I don't understand is why she necessarily should bring Scorpia? While it was as I said, thoughtful of her to bring a smiling face, I still don’t get why she took her. She could have asked me, I can be as comforting as the other one! Not that I have anything against Scorpia! I for one know how much comforting a loyal servant can be, but still, Scorpia is GLIMMERS maid. But perhaps that was the reason! I mean, me with my busy schedule could hardly be there at every whim, now, could I? No! Those games surely don't play themselves. Coming to think about it, Scorpia is probably as eager to be of service as Catra! Even more, since she always has a smile on her face! And she even looked happier than usual when she was with Perfuma, now that I think about it. How lovely to see someone so genuinely invested in her mistress happiness that she gladly accepts to cheer an old rival up! Yes indeed, God is in heaven, all is well in the world! Bow and Glimmer were engaged and I wasn't in jail for trespassing.</p><p> </p><p>Now, let us jump a few months in the narrative. Not that interesting things didn't happen! But they were not directly related to this affair. And I try to be linear. Now as I have mentioned, weddings have a tendency  to give me cold feet, but this one was one I had been looking forward to ever since the invitation came out. It probably helped that me and Catra spent a few months in New York to build up confidence and basically have a little fun.</p><p>Since I assume most of you read the coloured press, I won't spend time on details. Just buy X-ray news and you will be up here in pictures. Just a little observation, though.</p><p>You may remember that I told Bow that I was prepared to hold a speech? Well, I had one now, prepared and ready in my left pocket. At least that was what I thought. As the time for my speech drew closer, I began to look for it. I searched my left pocket. Nothing. I searched my right pocket. Nothing. I searched my left pocket again in case that I Had been in the wrong pocket by mistake. Nothing. I tried to get Catra's attention but she was busy serving wine, and then the time was T. What to do? Well, do your duty, says the code of the Greyskulls! A speech was expected, a speech they would have. I was introduced. All eyes on me. Bummer. </p><p>"Well!" I Said, as I rose up."so. Right. Um…</p><p> Yes." Now the room.was REALLY looking at me. "It has been a rather eventful time leading up to this. It is said that the best and longest marriages are built on solid stone. I don't know about that, but the road here sure was rocky, he he." No laugh. But Lord Little-Gore got red in the face like a cooked lobster. Maybe even a grilled one. I say, it looked a bit alarming. Darn. But what was I to do but follow my non existing script?" I especially recall the episode on the day that bow…"</p><p>"Ehrm."</p><p>Catra cleared her throat discreetly behind me. I realised that whatever lay behind that road was a disaster, as Glimmer began to get the same colour as her father. I paused and raised my glass.</p><p>"Ehm… on the other hand, why remain in the past, as I always say! To a happy future!"</p><p>The room erupted into cheers and Bow and Glimmer looked happy and relieved. Catra leaned over my shoulder and whispered:</p><p>"Well played, MIss Greyskull. Well played."</p><p> </p><p>Adora and Catra will return in "Carry on Catra".</p><p>Soon on an Archive of our own near you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>